Cursed
by pluto108
Summary: When Enchancia is cursed, Sofia must step forward and save the kingdom. On her quest she must mend a broken soul, for he may be her only salvation...everything takes different turns; dead coming back to life, unseen creatures roaming the earth. Dreadful monsters in search of humanity... SOME PARTS MAY BE VERY DARK AND CRUEL. IT'S DEFINITELY A T (starting from chapter 10)
1. Chapter 1: Darkness covering the kingdom

**Hi guys. This is going to be a multi-chapter romance/adventure fic  
**

 **Enjoy and please review**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: DARKNESS COVERING THE KINGDOM**

It was a sunny day in Enchancia. Sofia just woke up and getting off her bed she noticed Clover sleeping on a pillow. She slowly walked towards him and smiling she said " Wake up Clover. It's a beautiful sunny day".

" Five more minutes princess" the bunny answered lazily, " Oh!You're not.." Sofia started .Suddenly the sky darkened and something was flying, but from where Sofia stood, only a small black dot could be seen. The princess let Clover and quickly walked to the window " What's happening" she said with a look of horror...Everything was black: the trees, the flowers and the gardens looked so sad...it was awful . What if it would remain like that forever...NO, it was just impossible, it couldn't be...NEVER...'Wait! Maybe Mr Cedric can do something about it!' she thought and ran towards the sorcerer's tower full of hope.

Sofia loved magic and was actually good at it too, but this could have been a chance for Cedric to prove what a great sorcerer he is. She would have tried to perform the spell...but she wasn't sure that it would work. Reaching in front of Cedric's door, Sofia stopped to make sure she was looking okay and knocked at his door.

''Mr Cedric..." she said worried. "The sky is black and it's raining..I know..." he cut her off with a rather annoyed tone. " You see princess, the weather is changing. It's not like..." a loud roar made Cedric freeze. He slowly turned his head, facing the window.

" You must hide princess. Quickly!" he said nervous and pushed her out of his tower, "But Mr. Cedric.." Sofia started obviously upset by his behavior.

" I said GO!" he shouted shutting the door. "Oh god! That was close..." Sofia heard Cedric say.

'What?!' she thought while returning returning to her room. 'Why is Mr Cedric so worried?'. Just then a realization thought hit her 'What if Mr Cedric needs help...after all he wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't something important...right?'.

Sofia ran as fast as she could towards he bedroom and grabbed her wand setting off for her secret garden. Cedric would have never let her perform difficult spells and especially dangerous, but she knew the right spell that could stop the storm. Sofia never told Cedric about her love for magic or how she'd been learning spells without his permission.

Most of them were innocent spells that could do no harm, she never was so happy to learn how to fight with magic because she didn't want to hurt anyone and it wasn't even allowed to learn such kind of spells, but making it forbidden transformed it in interesting.

Reaching the garden she started chanting the spell but stopped. Something was strange...Cedric was...laughing evilly. Probably it was just his way to laugh so she ignored him and cast the spell.

The sky was still the same...but she did the spell right, so why was the sky still black?

A roar similar the one she heard in Cedric's workshop pulled her out from her thoughts. Sofia looked up and saw a mighty dragon flying above her. It was black with red eyes. His back was covered in spikes that seemed as sharp as a sword...but why was it in Enchancia?

Something smelled fishy...her amulet was glowing. Sofia immediately noticed it and waited for a princess to appear, but nothing happened, instead the dragon came closer and closer taking her amulet.

"NO!" Sofia cried, but it was to late, her amulet was gone...the most precious thing she had was gone...

She started crying loudly.''there would be nobody guiding me...not anymore'' she said while sobbing "...And the kingdom is covered in darkness...What can I do?".

She had to save the kingdom...and get her amulet...but she needed help...


	2. Chapter 2: The curse of Oblie

**I do not owe Sofia the first. This chapter is going to be longer than the first one...hope you enjoy.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE CURSE OF OBLIE**

Who could possibly help her? No one knew about her amulet except for Cedric...That was it! He would surely he would surely help her...

She entered the castle and climbed the stairs, but before Sofia could knock, she heard Cedric talking by himself. He was was saying "The vision is fulfilled...Now Enchancia will be..." and other things the princess couldn't understand. Everything was so strange: first the kingdom, then Cedric...oh Cedric...The princess had a crush on this sorcerer as long as she could remember, he could never be responsible for all this...Never.

But this wasn't the time to think about her feelings, she had to rescue the kingdom...

Sofia entered his workshop and said " Mr Cedric! I need your help!"

" Sofia!", he answered surprised " What are you doing **HERE**!"

she focused on him and noticed that...he was hiding a book behind his back?...' _this is weird_ ' she thought. Getting closer to the sorcerer Sofia snatched the object from his hand and reading the title 'The dark secrets' she lifted her head ad staring at the person in front of her.

" What is this, Mr Cedric? ''

He pulled his hand forward in attempt to take it, but Sofia turned around. Opening the book, dark smoke came out of it covering her face in black. She cleaned her face with her sleeve and returned to look at the book...''The pages are blank!'' she let her lips escape. Seeing that there was nothing written inside, Sofia was ready to close the book, but suddenly something appeared on the first page.

It said ''The curse of Oblie...it covers everything in darkness... _it's the same, she thought..._ Every creature affected by the curse will eventually become a MONSTER...''

"NO!" Sofia whispered.

She ignored Cedric's angry face and kept reading.. _'It can only be broken by a person with a pure heart'...a person with a pure heart?What does that mean?_ Sofia was extremely confused...

The writing slowly became less visible,turning into nothing ...

"Wait!...Please...I need to know more about it..." she cried. Her tears were now falling on the book in her hands.

A blinding light appeared knocking her down. Cedric quickly pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine..."

" **You** were chosen...you are the one..." Sofia and Cedric froze, there was no one in here apart from herself and Cedric, but he didn't talk...WAIT!...did the book just talk?!

" Did the book just talk?'' she asked.

"Yes it did.." her mentor answered, he didn't seem at all surprised...

 _Wait...did the it say that I was chosen...OMG!_

"I'm the **one**!" she said loudly,Cedric was speechless so she continued "...I'm the one with the pure heart...the one that can break the curse..."... _Wait!Was she the one?...She didn't know for sure, the book didn't explain its self..._

She looked at the sorcerer, he was utterly SHOCKED! To calm him down, Sofia ran into his arms.

" Thank yooooouuuuu!"

" Ummmm...you are welcome...but for what?"

Sofia broke the hug and said " Thanks to YOU, I found that it is a curse...but...I DON'T know how to broke it...so...will you help me?"

" Princess Sofia, we cannot broke the curse by staying here in Enchancia..."

"Are you willing to help me?"

"Oh, alright!...I'm going to help you..."

" Thank you Mr Cedric...It's okay for you if we leave tomorrow?"

He nodded and said "Just call me Cedric...if I will be stuck with you, at least I could make you say my name without 'Mr' or 'Sir'. It makes me fell old...After all, I'm not that old...I''m 28 and you are 19...''

"Okay... you can call me Sofia...We are fiends...right?"

''Yes...''

Sofia left his tower satisfied, the curse was going to be lifted. She was walking slowly through the corridor, when Amber came running towards her. She was without her tiara, her hair was a mess...and her dress...well, she was in her nightgown.

"Sofia!Sofia!...Look at the weather...it's going to ruin my tea party!"

Oh! That was the problem...trying to comfort her sister, Sofia put her hands on Amber's shoulders. She took a deep breath and said "Amber..it's not the weather...It's a...curse"

Amber just stood there, not knowing what to do "A...curse...What do you...you...mean?"

"It's curse that covers everything in darkness...you must go Amber...if you stay here...especially outside...well...something very bad is going to happen". She couldn't say to Amber that she would become a monster...it could make her go crazy...

''Amber...don't panic...everything will be fine...just...don't go outside and tell everybody about this...and don't forget to tell them NOT to go outside!"

"Ok Sofia, but what can we do about this?"

"You Amber...must take care of mom, dad and James...you know that he likes to break rules...keep an eye on him...Me and Cedric will take care of the rest. We're leaving tomorrow...Go and tell everyone! Now!"

"But Sofia..."

"Amber...our family NEEDS you...please..."

"Alright...but if you get hurt I'm...going to punish that sorcerer!"

"I'll be fine"

"Take care...come back..."

"I promise...now go before I start crying".

Sofia hugged her sister and ran to her room. She had to start packing, even if the only thing really needed was her wand...but the most important...she had to say goodbye to Clover...

The rest of the day passed father informed the kingdom about the curse, requesting them to remain in their houses...her mother was extremely worried, but also very proud of her daughter's choice...and Clover...he trusted her with all his heart.

Finally it was time for Sofia to lay upon her bed and let all the worries go... She needed all the rest she could get...tomorrow would be a long day...

...


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest

**Hello guys...this is another chapter of ''cursed". The REAL adventure starts from the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!...and please review**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE FOREST**

Sofia woke up very early the following day. Her sleep was disturbed by awful nightmares.

She turned around and stroked Clover head. Not being able to talk anymore with him, saddened her, but just the thought that some day she will be able to talk to her rabbit again gave her hope.

Not wanting to wake her best friend, Sofia walked on her tip-toes, picked some clothes for the journey and left her room...

"Goodbye Clover". Tears were rolling on her cheek. This was the last time she would see Clover...for now...

Sofia quickly ran to Cedric's tower and opened the door. He was ready, but she had to ask...just to be sure.

"Ready Mr...err Cedric?"

"Ready as always Sofia."

"...always?...". Cedric wasn't _always_ ready.

He looked at her with a confused expression, but decided to change the subject. "The right question is: _are YOU ready_?, princesses always take a lot to pack stuff"

"Well...not me''

"Right...we should be going princess Sofia"

He'd called her with her title..."You know that you can call me just SOFIA."

"Well...I don't think it is proper for me to call you just Sofia in front of the king...", he had a point.

"Let's go...", she had to say goodbye to her family.

After several minutes of silence and walking , they arrived in the throne room.

Sofia hugged her family " Goodbye Amber, James, Mom, Dad...I'll miss you all...", she then faced her brother "...James...don't break any rules...especially not now...promise me"

"I promise". He was really sad, but it was for his own good.

The clock struck twelve...it was already very late...every minute was precious...

'' I have to go...take care..love you guys"

"Be careful Sofia...it can be dangerous..." her mom was worried. Miranda took a deep breath "Cedric...keep an eye on her...don't let her get hurt"

He gently nodded and bowed to the royal family.

Sofia looked at her family for the last time and went outside where a flying carriage was waiting for her...but she needed one more thing...the locus pocus map, that only aunt Tilly had. She turned at the sorcerer "Cedric?"

"yes?''

"Do you have a spell that could show us where aunt Tilly is?"

"Oh...you mean Duchess Matilda...well I might have just the right spell...but why do you need it?" He was really curious.

"Well...she might be helpful on our journey...aunt Tilly loves adventures"

" I see... ", he raised his wand "Here we go... _ostende nobis ducissa Matilda_ ". Suddenly an image appeared, where aunt Tilly was in near _the Horrid Hills._ It wasn't far...that was good..  
"To the Horrid Hills please" she said to the coachman.

''Yes your highness"

This land used to be just wonderful, but the curse had destroyed it's beauty...fortunately the curse was only in Enchancia and just spread a few kilometers around it, the rest was as beautiful as it used to be.

"Aunt Tilly!"Sofia could see her...she was dressed in her usual green and red adventure dress." Aunt TILLY!"

Duchess Matilda turned around , she looked up and widened her eyes in surprise, surely she didn't expect to meet to see her nephew near the horrid hills.

The flying carriage landed, and Sofia ran into her aunt's arms hugging her.

"I missed you aunt Tilly."

"I missed you too, Sofia", her surprised expression melted and was replaced with joy "What brings you here?...and why is Cedric with you?".

"I...need your help...he's helping too...". Tilly's smile faded, she was staring intensely at Sofia.

"What happened...Is something wrong?..."

"Enchancia's under a terrible curse...we need to lift it...but we don't know how, so...I was wondering that the locus pocus map cold help us find someone that knows away to do it...and since you love adventures...Will you help us?"

"Of course dear...anything for Enchancia and you..well we must ask the map...remember?" She pulled the map out of her bag and opened it"Here...you ask"

Sofia took the map" Please locus pocus map...could show us where we could find someone who knows how to lift the curse of Oblie?.."

"The curse of...Oblie?". Tilly knew something about it. "Sofia, I had a friend that studied Oblie's curse...she could help us...but I don't know where she lives...Ask the map to show us the way to Mary Berk's house...Mary the learned..?''

She repeated what her aunt told her and in a second the way to this Mary house appeared...It was a very long way.

"Well...first we'll have to pass trough the Forbidden Forest...not very pleasant" Tilly broke the silence.

"The Forbidden Forest...I wouldn't go THERE if I were you.." Cedric started, he didn't seem to agree with the idea.

'' It'll be fine...as long as we don't fear anything inside it..." Tilly tried to encouraged him.

Cedric turned around, he was livid. Just too strange. Why would he get angry for such small things?...Was he afraid...maybe, but together everything will be fine...Sofia loved him too much to let him go.

Actually, Sofia realized it first at her 18th birthday ball...they danced...she felt so secure in his arms, so safe...

''Let's go...staying here will is a waste of time...". Tilly's voice pulled Sofia out of her thoughts.

"Yeah..right, come on Cedric we've got a long way to go..."

"As you say princess...but I'm not going to like this _adventure_ of your's.."

...

They finally reached the Forbidden Forest...Cedric has been quiet all the way, not wanting to talk, but it was obvious...he was Livid...

"Here we are.." Tilly started, "...The Forbidden Forest...''

"Perfect...now she's putting us in danger'' Cedric muttered.

"Oh Cedric.." Sofia put her hand on his shoulder "It will be FINE, Okay...We just have to stick together...so don't worry..."

" Stick together you say..." He tried to smile, but didn't seem fully convinced...instead he was thinking about something...

Tilly turned and looked straight at Cedric...she had a suspicious look...

''It's time...lets go.." We took a deep breath and stepped in the forest...It was actually scary...she didn't have her amulet...no resolving problems by talking to animals...not this time...


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking help

**Hey guys. I'm really happy that some like my story.  
**

 **This chapter is going to be the start of Sofia's adventure.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: SEEKING HELP.**

The forest was dark. Spirits were roaming around shouting and crying all along...It was terrible, no wonder that it was called ' _The Forbidden Forest'.  
They _walked through it a bit. Sofia didn't think twice and grabbed Cedric's hand...it was the perfect chance to stay close to him.

Cedric squeezed her had tightly her hand trying to comfort her. _' That's so sweet, Cedric really cares about me'_.

"Concentrate on your way and don't let your emotions take you. It's very important" Aunt Tilly pointed "You must have happy thoughts...think about the happiest day of your life.."

 _' The day I first met Cedric...the happiest day of my life...and on my 18th birthday when he danced with me. He was dressed in a blue suit...so hansome...'_

"Cedric...what's the happiest memory you've got?". Sofia wanted to know if he felt the same.

"Well...I suppose that my best memory is when my father decided to give me my family wand...with your help of course..."

Sofia smiled ' _Oh...'_ "Aunt Tilly, what's yours"

" Sofia I'm so confused...There are so many days that i wish to remember...but if I must choose one...Remember the day you helped me pick the apples for the pie?"

"Uh-huh"

"...Well...That's my most precious memory..." Tilly gently smiled.

"That's so nice of you..."

"No Sofia...You're the nicest person I've ever met...not like the grumpy sorcerer near you"

'' Excuse me?" Cedric angrily said "I'm not GRUMPY!...just a person with self control"

Tilly giggled and Sofia soon joined her...he was extra cute and funny.

"I'm not funny...stop laughing...stop it" Cedric turned red, but then started laughing together with Sofia and Tilly.

Suddenly white energy surrounded them...it was beautiful and pure...something Sofia never saw before.

"Wow...it's amazing" she was astonished.

"Yes...it's called a _bandan..._ weird name huh?...Well, it grants protection to the person under it ,acting as a shield. It's very powerful and made only by the cleanest and purest energy...something very rare...especially here. I read about it, but never experienced it...and now I fell awesome!" Tilly explained.

"This 'bandan' makes me fell so good...and look all the evil creatures of the forest are keeping their distance...we'll get trough this forest safe and sound" Sofia loved this strange energy around her.

"It only protects people with a good and loving soul...but I'm NOT good...Why did it save us?" Cedric said.

"Maybe you're not as evil as you think" Tilly answered.

"...maybe..." He muttered.

"Cedric..." Sofia was shocked to hear him say that...he wasn't evil "You're not evil...you're a good man...Why would you ever say that?"

"...well..."

"Wait...the road...it's dividing in three different roads...We must split...The first one that finds the exit of the forest will conjure a powerful firework okay?...Sofia your one will be red...Cedric's will be blue and mine yellow...Got it?" Tilly cut Cedric off...but not intentionally.

"But Tilly...you don't have a wand!" Sofia knew she was right...

"I don't need one..."

"WHAT!...You don't need one?"

"Yes...years ago, when myself and Mary were doing some experiments...well we tried to transfer the magic from a wand to a human...I offered myself as a volunteer and it actually worked...some people get born with magic inside them...and others..just get it along their life..."

"Here...take mine...just in case" Cedric offered "I have a spare one.."

"Thanks...and remember what I said, Okay?"

" Yes ma'am " They joked.

"Take care, you will be put on several tests..."

They all gone on their way. Sofia was a bit worried, cause splitting up also the bandan broke...no protection. Walking a few steps a deep and ugly lake appeared before her...WAIT she knew this lake...it was the lake of read about it in one of Cedric's book...Think about happy stuff, or you'll drown...she had to think positive...

Sofia started to cross the lake. It was a bit gross...all the mud around her...At first Sofia started thinking about all her happy moments: With dad, Clover, Amber, mom...but then the day when she nearly lost her friend crossed her mind...that sad day...

"NO" she shouted...Sofia was drowning...the good memories..."Please..no!...Go away..."

The water was till her neck and magic couldn't help her cross this enchanted lake. She needed to be strong. Slowly she raised her head and gathering all her strength she pulled herself out of the lake reaching the other side.

''I did it...I actually did it.." Sofia used a spell to clean herself up and continued her way...she wasn't done with this forest...not yet. She suddenly saw that several pairs of big eyes were staring at her, following every movement she made.

"Hey there" she said sweetly " You can come out...I'm not going to hurt you...It's Okay.." The little creatures came out and quickly walked toward her. They were simply adorable and looked just like puppies, but much smaller.

"Hello human...you promise that you're not going to hurt us" One of them said stepping forward

"I promise...but wait...I don't have my amulet...how come I understand you..."

"We speak human language...and we all are happy to find someone that doesn't treat us like rubbish...For this we will help you find your way out"

"Thank you, but aunt Tilly and Cedric are out there...could you help me find them first?"

''Yes, but I think that we already found a woman...she is very kind, just like you Sofia..."

"You found aunt Tilly...but how do you know that I'm Sofia...Tilly told you...right?"

"Oh yes. She loves you very much and told us about your adventures together"

"Could you lead me to her...please"

"She's already here...turn around"

''Tilly'' Sofia screamed.

''Sofia...you are safe..."

They were cut off by a loud sound. Looking up they saw shining blue fireworks coloring the sky...It was Cedric...He found the exit

"It's Cedric...he found the way out.."

He was sure waiting for them...Sofia knew he would make it...her Cedric...

* * *

 **Please review if you enjoyed this chapter...love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5: The river

**Hello again. This is my next chapter...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: THE RIVER.**

"Cedric found the way out"

Suddenly one of the puppy-creatures turned, facing them. "No one has ever found their way out of this forest...Well, because the only exit is an underground tunnel. Tell me Sofia is this **_Cedric_** a sorcerer?"

"Yes. He is the best sorcerer in the world" Sofia answered proudly.

"Magic cannot help you cross the forest, pass the tests...here magic is almost useless" the big eyed creature continued.

"He flew over the enchanted forest...I saw him. He was on a dragon...a black dragon" another one said.

 _'A black dragon...it couldn't be. It is the same dragon that stole my amulet...and Cedric is riding it?' Sofia_ looked at the one that revealed her this piece of information ' _He must be mistaken...Cedric surely found the underground tunnel'_

" I am NOT mistaken miss Sofia"

 _What?_ " What? Now you also read minds" Sofia was perplexed.

"Oh no...just me. We are born with different gifts...and mine is reading minds. Everyone has a different one. It is never the same"

"Ok, Mr..."

"Rudy...my name's Rudy. If you still don't believe me I can describe the man. Black hair, grey bangs..."

'It is Cedric..."

"I told you. He was riding that horrid creature...and was wearing a strange purple woman dress...it was a horror scene..."

"He's NOT wearing a dress...it's called a sorcerer's robe..."

"You humans have a strange way to dress..."

Sofia took a deep breath ''We really should be going...could you show us the way?"

"Oh!Yes...but you must cover your eyes...we can't afford humans discovering our secrets"

"It's alright. So we close our eyes and let our selfs led by you?"

"You got it"

"I'm okay with it...Tilly?"

"Whatever Sofia...I don't mind" She smiled

"What are we waiting for. Lets go!" Sofia started "I bet Cedric got bored...he hates waiting for people"

They walked very much, it seems that this underground tunnel wasn't a shortcut at all. Finally they reached and Sofia could fell the cool breeze, something that couldn't get in the forest.

She opened her eyes an saw Cedric. Without thinking Sofia ran towards him, hugging the bored sorcerer.

"Cedric!"

"Ah...Sofia" he didn't seem to enjoy it.

"Come on Cedric...look, a beautiful lady is giving you an enormous hug...not showing some affection would be really rude" Tilly started laughing "...I've always wondered why you never got married, but don't worry honey, there's still time...and I see it coming soon..."

Sofia turned crimson and Cedric gave Tilly a horrified look. ''You're mistaken Duchess Matilda..."

"Yes aunt Tilly...we are just friends.."

Tilly grinned "Of course Honey...whatever you say...". She didn't seem convinced.

Turning to face the ones who brought them here, she said politely "Thank you very much for helping us, if we can ever pay you back...please let us know"

"We shall call you if we need help'' Saying this they returned to the forest disappearing in the woods.

"So...my two little love pies...are you done?"

Cedric jumped backwards and stared at her. "What the...for goodness sake your highness, can you stop this? She's a princess..."

"Of course...and I'm a yellow gorilla..."Tilly got closer to Sofia and whispered in her ear " You know, gorillas just love bananas...the poor guy got so obsessed that colored himself yellow, just to match them..." Sofia giggled. Cedric looked confused...he surely didn't hear anything.

''Well...let's look at the map..." Sofia started just to change the subject.

"We need to climb a two tall mountains...I already looked at the map" Her aunt said "...but...we still need to cross the never ending river...if you fall in to it you may never get to fell the ground under you...ever. It's a fast moving river."

"Let's just hope that no one is that clumsy to fall...not very fun..." Cedric smiled.

The all continued their way, forgetting about the dragon. The river wasn't far. They stopped right in front of it.

"Now...How do we cross it?" Tilly was a bit worried.

"...Maybe we could built a boat...I've heard that magic doesn't work here, let's say that it isn't very useful because it can't really help us"

"Oh Sofia we can just conjure a boat...we can do that right?" Cedric's face was red.

"Well If we cast all three the spell at the same time, the boat will surely be strong enough to not break in pieces because of the river's magic".

They agreed and conjured a on it, Sofia lost her balance and fell inside.

"HELP! CEDRIC!"

"SOFIA!" Cedric screamed.

''Don't panic honey...it will be fine...just...Cedric...I'll use magic to freeze the river...you pull Sofia out...It won't last very much...the river's magic will be fighting against mine...so do it quick!"

Cedric jumped into onto the ice formed by Tilly, but suddenly the river turned liquid and Cedric too fell inside''

Tilly was panicking, not knowing what to do. She started casting a spell, but an ugly goblin knocked down.

This wasn't good. Sofia's aunt was laying on the ground unconscious. The goblin lifted her up and disappeared taking Tilly with him.

"Tilly!" Sofia cried.

"She'll be fine...we first need to get out of this cursed river!". Cedric lifted his wand and chanted a spell...He was going to save her...and he knew the right spell...


	6. Chapter 6:Feelings

**Sorry that it took me so much to update...hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: FEELINGS**

" Aqua tornado" he shouted. Suddenly a big water tornado appeared and lifted them up. Cedric turned his wand upside down and Sofia was gently pulled out of the cold water and put on the ground.

She was shocked: she'd never seen Cedric perform a spell like THAT and Tilly had just been stolen by a short, ugly and definitely evil goblin!  
"You're okay...Sofia are you all right?"

" Me...yes I'm fine, but aunt Tilly...she's in danger! We must go find her..."

Cedric smiled. He was amused by her childish tone "You should worry for yourself...Tilly's fine. I bet she's having a party with those goblins. You never know what she's up to."

"Maybe you're right...but still...we must find her!"

"OK...ok calm down. We'll search for her tomorrow...but now you must rest. It's going to be dark soon. I'll gather some wood...My wand's wet" Cedric pulled out his wand and placed it on Sofia's lap" Hold this for me...would you?" He turned around to leave "DON'T MOVE...OKAY?"

"Yes...I'll be fine. Don't worry". As Sofia saw him leave, for the first time in her life, she felt alone. ' _We started or trip just one week ago...and already lost Tilly'._ Tears were rolling down her cheek, but she couldn't hold them back...not now. Her family was in danger, Tilly was too...maybe also Cedric was. He didn't have his wand after all. The princess buried her face in her hands and continued crying.

"...Crack...'' Sofia heard a noise. Looking up she saw her sorcerer standing in front of her with a disappointed look.

"...Sofia..." suddenly a smile broke across his face "...I leave you alone for ONE minute and you star crying...don't worry I told you...It will be fine. Don't you believe me?"

"Cedric...I do will all my heart" Sofia said, wrapping her hands around him. He returned the hug, but quickly pulled away "That's enough...You're going to melt the tuff man inside me...". Sofia giggled

"I think that's okay..."

"mmm...Well, let's make that fire..."

"I can do that! I mean... I learned that when I was a buttercup."

"Sofia! You think That I can't make a fire"

''I don't know..."

"That's rude...I am a royal sorcerer after all..."

"Ok...but if you can't...tell me..."

"Right..." he said with an irritated voice.

Cedric made the fire and turned to Sofia " See..."

Sofia burst out laughing and Cedric widened his eyes "What?!"

"Nothing..." She was smiling.

Cedric took a deep breath surely to calm himself "Now...lets prepare dinner."

"You're going to cook?!" Sofia asked shocked.

"Of course NOT...my wand's dry now.."

"Good...better not to take such a big risk..."

"You think I can't even cook?...wow I'm really a useless man in your eyes" his tone was a bit sad, but after all he was joking, right? He really didn't think he was useless? She had to comfort him. Sofia jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

''You're not useless Cedric. You're amazing..."

"I knew that...but thank you"

"Oh! I thought that you were not appreciated enough..." He looked surprised, but his expression changed quickly "Yes...well...here's dinner...bon appetit and goodnight, Sofia."

"I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You didn't, don't worry...It's just that I'm really tired...AND we must save that crazy aunt of yours"

"Well...then at least eat a bit" Sofia took the spoon in her hand and put it Cedric's mouth

"I'm not a two years old..."

"You mustn't talk with your mouth full. It's not polite"

He swallowed "You sound just like my mother...the only thing is that you're beautiful...but she..well...she wouldn't win a beauty contest"

''Winnifred's not ugly...that's not very nice..."

"Winnifred?...Who...?...I mean...I didn't say she's ugly. Just that you are beautiful"

Sofia blushed "Thanks...it's just that for a moment I thought that you made your own mother ugly"

"Never...she's the only one that understands me"

"...I too understand you..."

"I know...I appreciate that" He got closer to Sofia, but suddenly he shouted "A comet...quick, make a wish". Cedric closed his eyes.

 _Mmm...who knows what he is wishing for...but my wish...please, help us break the curse that covered Enchancia..._

"Sofia...do you know what I wished for?"

"No, but you shouldn't say it to me..."

"Well...I'm going to. Sofia...I wished for this..." Leaning closer, he kissed Sofia. At first, she was too surprised to do anything, but then she pressed her hands against his back and returned the kiss. Cedric pulled away, but Sofia refused. It was too short.

"It's not the reaction I was expecting..." Cedric smiled widely.

"What do mean?" Sofia asked confused.

"I thought that you wanted to be just my friend. Nothing more...It seems that I was wrong"

Sofia turned crimson "Oh...Well...''. Cedric put his finger on her lips, not letting her continue.

"You mustn't say anything...Words always ruin perfect moments...instead, lets look at the sky..."

"OK..." Aww, he was so romantic.

"Look there...do you know what constellation is that?" He said pointing at the sky.

"Yes...it's the Capricorn constellation...why?"

"Just testing your knowledge and about it...it my favorite."

"You know...the Draco constellation is Killy's favorite..."

"Who's KILLY?"

"My...pet"

Yes...the dragon, she forgot to ask him about it " Cedric...Why were you riding a dragon,...I mean, to cross the forest you rode on a dragon...Are you going to tell me something about it?"

"Someday, yes...but now... isn't the perfect timing" He kissed her forehead "Goodnight Sofia".

She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

...


	7. Chapter 7:Friendly goblins

**I'm sorry for not updating in the last weeks...but I hope this chapter will be ok.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: FRIENDLY GOBLINS**

Sofia woke up early in the morning ready for her adventure to continue, but was a bit surprised on seeing Cedric till fast asleep _Mmmm...I thought Cedric sleeps very less._ She let him rest thinking that probably he was exhausted and started packing their stuff. Safe or not, aunt Tilly was priceless to Sofia, she needed her and she was going to save her.

''...What's the time Sofia?..." Finally...he was awake.

"Six a.m. Cedric. Now that you're awake lets go" But he didn't move an inch. "Cedric?...''

''Nah...it's too early...''.

"Cedric...stand UP!" Sofia pulled his arm, but he was too heavy and big " ...Too heavy..."

"Hey!" he raised his head. Sofia gave him an angry look "Alright, alright...I'm up..."

Satisfied she stood straight "Good..." and pulled the locus pocus map out " Locus pocus map, could you please show us where Tilly was brought? WE really need to know" The road was usually colored in red, but this time the only thing in red was a dot that showed the spot they standing on.

"What? It doesn't have SENSE!" Cedric yelled

"Wait...maybe this means that the goblin's home is under us..." he raised an eyebrow

''Seriously Sofia, you don't actually think..." Sofia placed her finger on his mouth.

''Shh...listen" Slowly pressed her ear on the floor.

The confused sorcerer copied her, but still didn't seem to understand. "...?.."

"It's right...the map's right...Aunt Tilly's there" Sofia said pointing to the ground.

"Don't tell me...We must find a way to get there" Sofia nodded "There's NO WAY I'm going down there AGAIN!"

''Please Cedric...for Tilly...for me...please" she pleaded.

"OK, FINE...but I won't like it" He said defeated.

"Now...how do we get there?...Yes, we could dig a hole...a big one" she suggested.

"How can we dig a huge hole in such short time...impossible..." he turned around.

"We must at least try..."

"Or...Someone could dig it for us..." Cedric whistled

''Yay...what's your big idea?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"That..." The pointed the sky and suddenly a black dragon appeared and landed on the ground. It was the same one that stole her amulet...maybe Cedric was the enemy after all...he was evil all along and she trusted him, loved him. How stupid...she thought he loved her too...to

"So...what do you think" he said proudly

Sofia tried to not cry "Great...let's...start then...". Sofia sat down burying her face in her small hands.

Cedric noticed her weird behavior and took her hand in his " Sofia, my sweet Sofia...are you okay?''

"Yes...never been better...now please tell him to help us" She pulled her hand away. Yelling at him right now wasn't the best idea, she had to make his dragon dig that hole and then tell him. She knew that wasn't fair, everyone deserves the truth, but there was no other way...Sofia had to do it.

Cedric narrowed his eyes "It's HER. The dragon's a female"

"Your pet...Killy right?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes...Oh, I told you last night...just forgot "

The dragon turned to Cedric and roared "That's not true...stop it Killy, You mustn't be jealous...". She roared again "You're lying...It can't be true..."

Sofia widened her eyes in surprise "You...you can talk to animals?...How is it even possible?"

"Well...we are connected. I mean when you finish Sorcery training you can choose a dragon and a dragon will choose you. When we are connected nothing can separate us because we share a single heart, soul and mind...that's why.." It was actually interesting

"How do you which one chooses you?"

"Well...it will try to kill me...''

"Oh..." who knew that Cedric had a dragon.

Soon KILLY finished with that hole. It was time.

The underground goblin caves weren't that different from the puppy-creatures ones. They were decorated with awkward symbols and other stuff...practically the same thing.

Cedric looked really concentrated on those symbols "'Do you know what they mean?"

"These are ancient symbols,but made by men...It's really strange to find them in a goblin cave" He slowly touched them "This was a hiding place during the second world war...maybe the goblins found this deserted cave and decided to move in...but I can't be sure..."

Suddenly they heard guffey voices trying to sound scary. The goblins were here.

"Let's hide. If _they_ find out about our plan we're DEAD" Cedric grabbed her arm and pulled Sofia in a corner "Stay here" then vanishing in an instant.

The creatures were approaching. "BEWARE HUMANS...wait! I don't want to sound that scary. Dude, we really could use some practice, if they'd hear we'd have to pay their way to the hospital AND the doctor..." One of them complained pulling his pockets outwardly, obviously trying to prove his poverty.

"YOU need practice...My tone's perfect" He did some movements around his neck, pretending to have a tie "BEWARE HUMANS OF US, THE GOBLINS! DON'T TRY TO CHALLENGE US AND RETURN FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM...OTHERWISE WE SHALL STUFF YOU HEAD WITH...with...aha!...CARROTS AND EAT THEM...'' he then did a little bow and stepped backwards, turned to his companion and exclaimed "TATAAAAA! Nice huh?"

The other didn't seem impressed, he looked disgusted "Really man...CARROTS?! You know I hate carrots..."

"Weeeeell...you can say apples. You love apples.."

''Maybe..."

Quickly another goblin joined them. Its color was dark green and it had a muscular and strong body.

" Ew...stuffing heads? We don't eat people...we do this just to want to protect ourselves from them...they're evil...and scary..." The goblin started crying, this one was surely a male...

"Don't cry my beautiful Esmeralda...they won't hurt us...my lovely and caring WIFE..". _What? Wife?! that...that's a girl?!_

SHE sniffed the air "HUMANS...They're here..." OH NO. It was to late. Sofia had o stop them before they reach their hiding place. She didn't think twice and jumped out of that corner facing the strange goblins.

The female-goblin put hands on her hips "See...Told you. Why husbands never listen..."

"Excuse me...my aunt was taken by your kind...could you please give her back?" The princess started.

"HELP! HUMANS, HUMANS!" the female-goblin started running in circles around Sofia, but she gently placed her hands on her shoulders in attempt to calm the scared creature.

"I'm NOT going to hurt you...I...I just want Tilly...please"

Esmeralda calmed down and said in a friendly tone "Call me Esme and yes...they brought someone yesterday...that human is very nice...Wait...she's your AUNT?!"

"Uh-huh"

"You must meet her...follow me...". Esme walked quite fast so it was difficult to keep up with her, but Sofia was a great runner. Several tunnels and they entered a lovely gold painted 'room'. In the middle there was a massive throne. In her right someone in blue played with a big number of baby-goblins.

IT turned facing Sofia and smiled...the one in blue was...


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Sorry for the delay...I am soooooooooooooooooooooo LAZY. I don't even want to get out of my bed, that's why it took me a while to finish this chapter even though is really short...** **But now I'm back and ready for action.** I also wanted to say that I'm not sure if my story is T, but I rated it like that just in case...

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE**

The person in blue revealed itself to be a woman. It was aunt Tilly!

"Tilly!Tilly!" Sofia shouted and in a blink of an eye she hugged her tightly. "I was so worried...and I...I'm glad you're fine" The woman seemed confused and slowly pulled Sofia away "Whats's the matter? Is something wrong?"

She looked intensely at the girl facing her "Do I know you?...Who's Tilly?..". Oh no...That wasn't Tilly, but where was she?

"She...she's my aunt...and you look just the same: blonde hair, green eyes..." The blonde haired women laughed softly.

"Oh dear, no. I'm not your aunt. I'm the queen...Queen Erica of Gobliss"

Wow...that was the queen? A HUMAN? ''But...how can you be their queen...you're a...human". Sofia looked back at Esme, but she didn't look frightened...she knew?"Esme...you knew this all along?...why are you afraid of humans then?..". This was so strange...why was Esme afraid of humans then? She needed answers. "...Why?..."

The goblin took a deep breath "Sof darling...humans ARE evil..."

"NO they're not!" Sofia cut her off "...and where's Tilly? You told me she was here..."

Fortunately Esme seemed to have lots of patience "Your aunt is here honey...and about humans...they are evil "she started sobbing "they killed my family and attacked our village only a century ago. I...I'm sure they're still the same, a man just came running towards us with a sword in his hands two minutes ago, but you are different. You're kind and have no desire to finish us all. Gobliss is grateful that such a visitor came to us.". She moved closer to Sofia and took her hand "Thank you"

Sofia felt ashamed and horrible for her new friend's fate. She placed her hand above Esme's "I...I'm sorry for your family...I didn't know, but I still don't get the 'human queen' part".

Esme took a step back and stared in Sofia's eyes...she looked perturbed "She...she is the one who managed to save a part of our kind from that attack. My grandmother and myself were the ones to escape from our entire family , but because of her age..." she grabbed her husband arm to help her stand properly on her feet "because of that she passed away few hours later..." Esme's tone raised and she was practically shouting. Her body was shaking while pointing at Erica "So...so you CAN'T BLAME HER Sofia; you just can't"

It was true...Sofia couldn't blame her, but Esmeralda had to see also the good side in people, not just the bad side. She hadn't seen humans maybe since then. She surely didn't know they changed.

Sofia wanted to prove that Esme was wrong, but It was no use to keep annoying her...so she needed to change the subject of the conversation.

"Ok...Mmm...Where's Tilly, we really should get going..." Esmeralda seemed to notice Sofia's intentions, but didn't respond still trying to recover from the previous discussion.

"...Anyone?" Sofia tried again, observing everyone in the room.

Suddenly a loud scary noise, more awkward then scary, but still...a loud..noise filled the stone corridors and a great shadow approached the room. Everyone was quiet and the little sorceress couldn't decide if they were scared, or just curious of who that might be. Anyway, from the shadow, that unexpected guest probably had two heads and a very skinny figure..poor goblin

( It had to be a goblin, right?)...being put on diet. (Maybe they never heard of ''diet is DIE with a 't' ").

However it was a very tall and thin figure for a goblin, so all she could do was waiting for it's arrival.

It was advancing , because the shadow became smaller, much smaller, reaching a human size. Almost everyone gasped when Sofia's amazing aunt entered the throne room, including Sofia herself.

"Hello, I found this..baby, I guess, he was running here and there in this underground fort. You should take care of children...they're most precious"

Esme revealed herself as the baby's mother "Oh Mucus, my baby...Thank you".

"That was nothing...just that he made a few noises that helped me find him" Tilly, always so modest "Also...his need for a gargle two times a day with warm saltwater is critic. Saltwater helps with the germs in his throat and the rest...really works".

She then noticed Sofia in all the crowd that gathered around her "Sofia...my dear, you missed all the fun". She then looked behind me and smirked "Sweetie, where did you drop Cedric, he's probably freaking out by now...You know...he...all alone...HERE...".

Sofia scratched her head ''Yeah...about him...he is..". the girl let her shoulders down "I have NO idea"

Tilly grinned "Merlin's mushrooms! Wormy where did I leave Cedric!" and then fell on her back laughing. Sofia looked at her strangely. After all she was Tilly...but she was right, they needed to know where Cedric is, even though she didn't want to know. The only person who may know was standing besides her.

"Esme, did any man pay you a visit this morning? An uninvited guest? Black hair and grey bangs?.."

The female goblin didn't seem to expect such a question ''Oh yes, a man wearing a purple dress came here...now he's in the execution room, ready to separate his head from his body" She paused to take some air "If you wish to see how an evil man is...whatever dear, you wouldn't have the heart for it .."

Evil thoughts crossed Sofia's mind ' _it wouldn't be BAD to attend such a show',_ but she needed him alive. How could she extract the truth from him if he's dead?

She then spoke with a sweet voice "Please bring him here" and returned to be the good Sofia. _'Even if he lied and got himself in trouble, he didn't deserve to die...she still loved him'._

The queen clapped twice and immediately two goblin-guards brought Cedric he. Sofia slapped her forehead and tried to smile, but it was hard with all that bruises covering his face. Sofia then ran towards him, he squealed in delight obviously happy to see her.

"...Sofia..."

"CEDRIC...what in Merlin's name did you do? Don't tell me you followed a goblin with a sword in your hand trough the underground tunnels?"

Hearing Sofia's words his face saddened, but still remained astonished "How did you know?"

Sofia slapped once more her forehead "I was just teasing you...That's what HUGO might do, not CEDRIC!"

''...ok?.." That made Sofia even angrier "It's not OK, Mr. Cedric! Please queen Erica, forgive him. He didn't know what he was doing"

Queen Erica seemed pleased "I grant you your wish Sofia, but please make sure he doesn't repeat his mistake". The princess nodded and dragged Cedric out of the underground tunnels, followed by Tilly.

Outside Killy was waiting for them and when she saw her master appear she rolled happily in the dirt, but Sofia wasn't amused. She asked Killy to fill up the hole with earth and after covering Sofia with smoke, she started her work.

Then Sofia tuned facing Cedric, It was time for the truth.

"Cedric?"

"Yes Sofia.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

What do you think Cedric will say?

Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9: YOU!

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Sofia the first**

 **Hey Guys...so this is chapter nine I guess, and actually I wanted to say that I have written also a bonus chapter. I wanted to post it on my birthday, but I don't have the patience necessary for that...so I just might post it sometime before.**

 **Enjoy chap. nine**

Chapter 9: YOU?!

"We need to talk" her giddy voice mumbled. Sofia wasn't sure if she could keep herself from crying.' _How could you do this to me!'_ She screamed in her head _'I trusted you and what do I get? A heart torn into thousands pieces'._ Silent tears started rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Sofia! What's wrong? Please tell me..." He cupped his hand around her cheek, but she pushed him away.

"STAY BACK CEDRIC!" The sorcerer noticed Sofia's wand pointed to his throat.

"Please...trust me and tell me what bothers you..."Cedric reached for her hand, trying to comfort her somehow. _'You're not going to...to trick me Cedric. Not again. I...I'm not strong enough'_ Sofia felt herself chocking. He was too close, but he tried to make her feel better...maybe...NO. She knew that he wasn't innocent...he had something to do with the curse...His damn dragon was the proof _'No offense Killy...'_ She said to herself _._

"I...I can't" she increased the space between them and turned her back to Cedric, not being able to ask and especially hear the truth. He stood quietly obviously hurt.

"Why?" His voice was cold and hurt. "Why won't you share your feelings with me. I love you and you love me...There's nothing more important than that"

''I'm afraid to hear the truth...about you" Hugging her legs she buried the vulnerable face she now held. Sofia couldn't see his reaction, but for a moment she was able to sense Cedric's fear.

''What truth?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Just forget it..." She whispered

"Ask." He lowered his head "I promise to answer that makes you feel better" Cedric slowly started packing his things, was the truth so terrible? "I knew this day would come, it was too nice to last" He added.

"You..you know what I want. Right?"

"Yes...But you still will put the questions. I don't want to say more that I have to" He let out a weak laugh.

"Is it that bad?" Sofia joked, even though she was filled with sadness.

"You will never forgive me. I know it...so goodbye Sofia. Ask what you want to know and I shall go" He dared not to look at _his_ princess.

"Cedric...did you...are you responsible for the curse?" She already thew the answer, somehow; but she needed to hear this from him

"...Yes..." his voice trembled

"Who are you? The Cedric I know would never keep Wormwood in a cage" She continued, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh! You mean him" The sorcerer pulled the raven out of his bag "I promised I would return his to his rightful owner" He admitted "But never to love him".

Wormy rolled his eyes annoyed.

"That means..." She stared at the sky.

"Yes, I'm anything but Cedric" The man looked at her, trying to read Sofia's emotions "I'm sorry..."

"Who are you then?" She walked backwards, trying to get away.

"ME" He said and pointing his wand at himself. A blast of light covered him and in his place stood...no. This was impossible.

"It's not the first time you see me Sofia, no need to be that shocked" He turned away "I knew it...".  
He...used to be her friend. Why? And...and rumors plus the newspaper said that he died two years ago...HUGO...this man looked just like him.

 _- **flashback** -_

 _'This morning prince **HUGO**_ _was found dead in his bedchambers.  
After his brother's murder and king Victor's imprisonment, prince Hugo, heir of Maldonian's throne committed suicide. The kingdom has now remained without a ruler. Chaos is roaming in Maldonia. Fortunately, a testament has been found where the victim has named the new king; his name seems to be Erik, prince Hugo's most loyal friend, avoiding a fight between the generals...'_

 _All the newspapers said. Her friend, Hugo had died. If only there would have been someone there to comfort him, to be his crying shoulder...  
Sofia let her mug fall, spilling all her coffee on the floor._

 _Suddenly Baileywick knocked at the door. "Is everything okay Princess" He asked concerned._

 _"I'm fine." the princess tried to make her voice sound normal, but the castle steward knew her too well._

 _"Something is wrong Sofia, please open the door.." He insisted_

 _"I need to be alone" she screamed, ripping the page with Hugo's death and transforming it in a ball. "Please go away..." She fell on the ground sobbing._

 _"But..." He didn't want to leave her alone in this state._

 _"Please..."Sofia repeated throwing the newspaper ball out of the window._

 _"Alright, but if you don't come for lunch; I'm going to break the door" Baileywick was deadly serious._

 _"Okay" she whispered and curled herself in the bed...'It is all my fault...my fault' he princess said to herself..._

 ** _-end flashback-_**

...

"SOFIA! Sofia wake up" A man pulled her in attempt to wake the princess, but she kicked him, hitting him in the lower part of the stomach. "AHHHH! " he bounced in circles "What's gotten into you...you..." He furiously asked.

"Sorry...but who are you? Do I know you" she questioned, still half asleep "What happened?"

"You really don't remember me? Augh!" He ran his long hands trough his brown hair."Anyway. You fainted" . He really was handsome...and was no more than twenty...Wait...

"HUGO!" Sofia threw herself in his arms "I thought you were dead! I missed you" But quickly pulled away slapped him.

"Hey! I thought you said you missed me..." The prince rubbed his cheek.

"This is for pretending to be dead" She said angry and slapped him again "...And this is for pretending to be Cedric. Oh! I haven't forgiven you Hugo! You know I love Cedric..." She continued, but stopped when seeing Hugo's hurt expression.

"It's okay...I...I understand...I now will go..."He turned away not wanting Sofia to see him crying.

"No..Wait..." She tried

"BOOM!" Tilly's potion just exploded. He hair was now electrified and black in the front along with her dress and face.

"Aunt Tilly" Sofia said "How long have you been sanding there?"

"A while dear..." Tilly dusted her dress covering her in a thick grey smoke.

"Yeah...I don't blame you, it really is shocking to see Hugo after two long years..." She glared at Hugo.

"Oh! It's not that!" Tilly hurried to say "After you looked at him that way, I never expected to hear 'I love Cedric' coming out of your mouth..." She smirked.

"Tilly" Sofia protested "He PRETENDED to be Cedric, HE cursed Enchancia!" She let all her anger come out.

"So?" Tilly raised her shoulders indifferently

"So?! Really!" Sofia threw her hands in the air.

"Sofia, I know why he did this..." She put one hand of her nephew's shoulder "You should ask him too. And hurry!If you don't go now you'll never catch upwith Hugo to stop him..."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Aunt and nephew were staring at each other.

"Everything has its time...and dear yo better stop him" She pointed at the sky.

"Stop him..."She raised an eyebrow "What do you..." But noticed the prince flying on his dragon. Killy as he calls her "Come back you coward!" She screamed.

"You don't actually think he's going to return after you shouted like that" Tilly pointed out , but Sofia huffed and sat down.

"Let him go. I don't care. He is a traitor after all..."

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately, but I had lots of homework.

Anyway Enjoy and please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Hugo

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sofia the first. I just love putting my crazy and impossible ideas on ''paper''.

 **BONUS CHAPTER: TERRIBLE TRUTHS-PART 1**

It was prince Hugo's 13th birthday. Everything was perfect.  
The party had been fabulous. Unlike the past years, everyone attended the celebration of that indeed very special day. Our prince was now kinder and nicer to the others, due to the most beautiful, sweet and amazing princess; Sofia. He had lots of friends, even James started getting along with him. That didn't mean a little fight wasn't anticipated. Wrestling and sumo fights were their *favorite sports*. The fairies afterwards used to lock them in their classroom for some proper cleaning, but instead of working, they'd laugh and make funny faces or just mime the fairies. It was all so fun...  
His father also started respecting him and treating Hugo just like Axel; no difference between them, no fights and no more picking up on him.

However the happiness and joyful cries were not to last. Bad things were happening, he just didn't know it.  
...

That night king Victor got extremely drunk; more than usual. He drank very much after his wife's 'unexpected accident'. He was a ruthless and selfish husband, father and ruler. Victor just knew how to hide it; and very well. Everyone thought the queen's death happened due to a powerful and dangerous storm on her way to Maldonia, when coming back from one of her usual trips. No. Not at all. He killed her. The king. Her own husband.

When she refused to renounce the throne and give up her position as the king's wife, he covered his hands with his queen's blood. He never loved her, just her beauty tempted him in making her his, but because of the queen's age the outside beauty was vanishing, he desired a new one, a fresh and young maiden. If he were a humble man, the inside beauty of Katherine growing every day wouldn't have been invisible for Victor.

He now was just a fully consumed alcohol man that had only one goal:destroy his kingdom for his own interest. The huge bottle of rum he held in his hands was enough to get a hole army fade out of consciousness, but he minded just at the pleasure of devouring the poisonous thing.

"Katherine" Victor started talking to himself "...see how well I'm doing without you" taking off the bottle cap he slid his fingers around the bottle,pouring the rum in tankard. Its taste was marvelous! "The women" he started again "are so naïve...you promise them a marriage and they'll do anything for you". "Poor, poor them. I feel a huge pity for...Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed amused by his too sensible words, maybe a bit too loud. "They're not even worth of pity, heartless monsters.." Victor, once more, brought the flagon to his mouth; the sour liquid passing trough his pharynx and esophagus.

All the noise caught Hugo's attention and the young prince walked on the tip of his toes reaching the throne room; the place all the shouting came from. He hid himself behind the room's long an thick curtains, intending of spying.

"You, my dear rum, are the only pleasure that doesn't betray a man; keeping him happy for eternity" Hugging the alcohol container he started dancing around the room and kissing the flagon. "Augh...all this talking makes me sooooooooooo thirsty" The king took another sip of rum "...and a night full of adventure wouldn't be bad at all, in fact..." A hiccup escaped him "...In fact..." one more "Oh yeah!..." Victor stared dreamy at the ceiling, his mind now full of dirty thoughts and wishes.

"Father!" Axel stepped in the room, his voice breaking the kings concentration on the prostitutes in town "We have important business to attend. It's about..." The prince raised his head out of the papers in his hands and looked at his dad. Seeing him in such conditions he raised an eyebrow "Father? Are you...okay?" The crowned prince asked him cautionally

"Oh my dear sssssooon" He said half drunk "no work today...just pleasure and fun"

"Ok. I understand you're tired, but drinking and doing nothing is not the solution...just go and sleep. I'll handle this" Axel turned around to leave but was stopped by victor holding his wrist. "Excuse father" he pulled away "What's the meaning of this" he demanded.

"Relax Ax. Just have a drink with meeeeeeeeee. It throws all you're problems away..."

"I don't think it's a good idea" he tried making an excuse just to escape the circumstances "I really should be going...Mmmmm..it's really important..."Axel surely knew that refusing a drunk man wasn't good, but things seemed so strange this night. _Whait? Did Axel KNOW about their father's 'drinking hours'. No way..._

"Father" the boy started again "We're being ATTACKED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Ipswich is declaring war to Maldonia for women violation...I tried to explain that this was all a misunderstanding, but they just wouldn't listen..."

''Ipswich...Oh you mean the heavenly creatures, but like demons inside. Don't listen to them. They're all lies..." Victor almost screamed.

"They also said that humans make misunderstandings, not them...what did they mean?...like they weren't humans at all...I.." Axel was perplexed.

"Don't mind what they say...they're all liars. They promised me the princess and I never got her..."He then smiled "come sit down. There is still a long way to Maldonia. Come drink with me...AT LEAST A GLASS...JUST ONE MORE GLASS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Victor was laughing like a mad while Axel lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Do you even realize what's going on. Come on man really?! One more glass? I can't believe you...BWAHHH!" Unfortunately Axel failed to realize a growing anger in the king's behaviour and before he knew it, The prince was thrown on the ground; now his nose bleeding.

"Mind your tone young man" He carefully cleaned his knuckles from the prince's blood and gave Axel a look of pity. "You know, you look just like Katherine. Oh sorry...YOU ARE JUST HER. So naïve...so innocent. Boy, don't forget the king is the one you're talking to now. You have no respect for me...just like you're mother. She deserved all the terrible things she gone trough.."

The older prince widened his eyes in realization while Hugo ran his hands trough his hair. Everything made him nervous. _Why all this right on my birthday? And Mother's death...father can't be...no impossible. He...he changed through the years...became a better father?_ Hugo was frantically trying to think of something, not wanting to believe anything.

"This can't be..." Axel's desperate voice pulled Hugo out of his confused thoughts "This just isn't possible...You loved mom.'' He slowly turned his head to a side. He looked so vulnerable and hurt. After mom's death Axel became the strong big bro...and seeing him like that broke the prince Hugo's heart. "You never loved her, did you?"

Victor just burst out laughing. "Love?! I married her just for political interest. Nothing else"

"You killed her.." The older prince whispered in a tiny voice.

"Stop whining Axel and speak like a man. You're no savage."

"YOU KILLED HER!" Axel jump on his feet and pointed his sharp sword at king Victor's neck "You will pay for this...I swear."

Victor was slightly amused and gave his son a sympathetic look "How do you plan in doing that; Maldonia's future king?"

"None of your business monster". Now the half smile on Victor's face vanished and was replaced by an scary look. It was a murderer look. The look an eagle would give to a helpless mouse.

The king pulled his sword out and defeated the blade that had only one inch from tearing apart the skin covering his neck. He then pushed the prince's stomach with his right foot, making Axel's back hit the wall as he fell on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The injured prince managed to shout.

Now Hugo was hyperventilating. _Ok I get it...my dad's the bad guy, but what should I do? How can I save Axel...he.. he needs me._

Fortunately Victor stopped advancing with the crazy plan going in his head. He slowly hovered above his eldest son. "I give you one more chance prince. Don't miss it". Instantly the voice filled with venom was replaced with the sweetest honey on earth while the king returned to his diamond decorated throne.

Axel raised his head, facing his father. Hate was obvious in his eyes. The bruises that covered his body and the 2-3 broken ribs he probably had now weren't the reason.  
His mother's killer was siting right in front of him and he couldn't even move. All his strength was vanishing from his body making him feel so useless.

"Now, what was I saying?.." The king was stroking his chin "Oh yes...there is something you could do. As you don't know I love young and beautiful women making my night interesting. All the women in this kingdom are so stupid, maybe half of all the young maidens made their way somehow in my bed. But son, there's something tormenting me lately." He raised his head dreamily "The QUEEN OF ENCHANCIA!". Both princes were shocked. he carried dirty thoughts even for a queen he didn't own. "I heard she's a woman with lots of ruling talents. They say she's wonderful, kind, beautiful and extremely hot." He then looked down at the wounded prince "Get her and let me make Miranda MINE. Find a way to bring her here and I shall claim her forever. WHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Victor's brown eyes were now black"If she refuses; finish her. She'll never know what hit her. If she can't be mine...she'll be no one's. Of course, if she agrees to marry me; death won't follow her"

"ARE YOU FINISHED?!" Axel screamed in anger.

"I suppose you don't like my idea, or you're just so excited you can't keep your mouth shut" His voice was bitter.

"I'll NEVER do that and assuming that I do...queen Miranda will never agree to marry you or even touch her."

king Victor narrowed his eyes "Then you shall not live". He smiled evilly while Axel looked in horror at his father. The prince tried to raise his sword in attempt of protecting himself, but his father's nuchaku broke it and hit his head hard.

"I'll let you bleed to death and suffer. You deserve it" he looked satisfied, but to his surprise, the boy spoke.

"You'll never win...killing me won't help you get away from the terrible way to repent yourself"

"Oh, you're right. But at least I'll have the satisfaction of ending your worthless life". Saying this, he smashed the brown haired prince's skull.

Victor cracked a smile on his lips looking at the lifeless body that laid now on the floor. "You fool..." He whispered kicking the corpse out of his way.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hi guys, this like an extra chapter where Hugo's family story is said. There will definitely be a part two , but I'm not really sure about part 3...

ENJOY! READ & REVIEW!

Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11 evil

**I'm really sorry for the harsh language in this and the previous chapter, but I needed to make it a dark chapter. The bad times has not ended, we will have certain unexpected surprises and now I remember why I've rated this story T. Hope you enjoyed Hugo's...pain? It's a little inappropriate, I know...**

 **But still...Mmmm ENJOY?!**

* * *

Axel's lifeless body was now lying on the marble floor. A blood puddle was forming around him as he stood there. All the pink color of his cheeks was fading, making him look pale as snow. Hugo froze. He'd seen the terrible scene, the awful crime his own father had committed...the victim: his big brother. Even if he wanted he just couldn't move, for a moment he even stopped breathing, like someone was strangling him. Pain rushed through his throttle and finally he started gaining control over his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before he knew it, the remaining prince of Maldonia bounced out of his hiding place picking the sword his brother had and pointed it to Victor. He'd never been that furious, he'd never lost that much control and all he could feel was hatred, betrayal and anger; one he just couldn't keep it in.

The king seemed surprised to find him there and most importantly, he'd seen and heard everything; making him a witness of something e didn't want people to know.  
"Hugo, Hugo,Hugo." He stepped closer "Why do you want to follow your brother and achieve the same end he got? Put down the sword and let us talk. Maybe your destiny will be another."

"Never" The prince replied. After all he's done, shame wasn't a known feeling for him? It was awful to fight his own blood and flesh, but a choice wasn't available. He needed revenge, but most importantly, he had to save Maldonia from this horrendous and dreadful ruler.

"If you forget what happened here, we can get nicely and happy. Just think about it..." He started circling around Hugo "Axel has always been a better man; so good, so...selfless. You on the other side...well you know what I mean..." Victor stopped "You are as evil and selfish as me son. Admit it. Together we can rule the world. You can trick all the stupid princes and princesses, especially Sofia...unfortunately she is just twelve...but later..." The king now was rubbing his hands with desire.

"You really think I'd bring Sofia here so you can RAPE her?" Hugo crossed his arms, still holding the sharp blade in his hand.

"Not at all!" That monster faked a surprised face "For now you could just bring me the queen of Enchancia...or should I say peasant?" He laughed to himself. "...But maybe later...when she'll develop more...sexy parts" Victor liked his lips.

"Eww!" The prince made a wry face "That's disgusting!"

"You'll understand later son" He tapped the boy's back, but his hand was shoved away. "In a few years you'll understand this feeling inside of me boy. Believe me...you will desire someone to spend your nights with, it'll be very deep indeed"

Hugo was horrified, mostly disgusted, but horrified. This insatiable desire of flesh his father had was odd. Why would he want a small, innocent and kind princess, when Queen Katherine was known for her good-looks and knowledge?

"You wanna play hard kid." Victor let him escape a half-smile, an evil one. "So be it". He pulled out of his pocket a vial with red liquid and drank it, then, clenching his right fist he ran towards Hugo in attempt of punching him.

"Missed" Hugo laughed, using his arm to avoid his father's hand, them utilizing a move he's learnt in the karate classes, he threw Victor on the ground.

"You're not getting away this time boy" The king stood up, grabbed his nunchaku and started playing with it. He was rotating it shifting from a hand to another, just proving himself to be an expert.

"Oh my gosh dad. Have you ever considered hiring yourself in a circus an option. You're terrific in this." His son teased while picking the sword he dropped during his martial arts practicing.

"Why thank you my son. Maybe after this I'll try feeding you to the tigers" Victor distracted Hugo and in a flash he broke the young boy's arm

"That's cheating. AHHHH!" He curled his fingers around his arm.

"Everything is fair in love and war. Remember that" Victor was pleased with himself observing the narrowed eyebrows of his worthless son. And to show it, he laughed ironically, clapping his hands. "Hahahaha Hugo..."The echo of his hands filling the giant chamber "Your filthy look is SO adorable...it's very funny seeing your threatening eyes...I just can't HAHAHAHAHA!'' The king placed one hand on his stomach, leaning forward and the other on a chair beside him preventing him to loose balance.

"Screw you dad. I thought you were good, but now I realize my mistake..." He advanced with his sword, this finding a perfect spot in the king's heart pinning the king to the wall "...and now I'm going to fix it" and the prince turned it to the right and pulled it out. Victor's shocked face went cold, all the emotions fading . Blood poured out of his mouth, covering the entire floor, his nose was crimson too. All the cuts seemed to magically heal during the fight, but now...it was obvious he was dead.

Slowly his body went limb, falling on the ground. The blood was licking from the sword made Hugo understand his actions, but he wasn't the least sorry, in fact pride was the right emotion right now. Even if a little part of his felt guilt he suppressed it, letting just happiness flow.

"Guards" He screamed "Bury this body. NOW!" His face covered with blood and the eyes full of rage couldn't stop the killer look he had. "...And tell everyone that King Victor had been imprisoned for the violation of laws and people. No one shall ever know the truth or I will have your tongue ripped out and put it to dry in the sun and make your children and wives EAT it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He said between his teeth. Red drops almost covered his entire face, hiding himself from the truth, making him look horrible. All the innocence was gone...the child we once knew had disappeared and there was no trace of him.

"Yes sir" The soldiers responded

"Good..."

...

After that night, Hugo was nothing better than his father, making his same decisions, acting just LIKE him...he thought love was a weakness and mercy was for losers. All he could think was more revenge, but how? The guilty one was already punished...it was time to start with the other kingdoms, but he needed a plan and more power. Only like that he could crush every single person in every single kingdom, until it would be all over. Hugo promised hat night an eternity of misery, but how? How could he make it an eternity?... Magic, yes. It was the perfect way to find out.

Leaving Erik, his most trusted ally to the throne, Hugo faked his death. Now free to find a way to destroy all happiness...


End file.
